The present invention relates to a baby walker and, more specifically, to a positioning foot member for a baby walker, which has a simple structure and, can easily be set between the extended position to stop the baby walker from movement and the received position for enabling the baby walker to be moved freely on the floor.
Baby walkers with receivable foot member means are commercially available Exemplars of similar designs are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,800 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,706, which are invented by the present inventor. The structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,800 is comprised of a lot of number of parts, and expensive to manufacture. Further, because the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,800 occupies much installation space, it cannot be used with baby walkers of which the peripheral wall of the wheeled bottom rack is narrow. The structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,706 requires less installation space, however four pieces of foot members must be used and respectively installed in four corners of the wheeled bottom rack. It is complicated and expensive to install four pieces of foot members in four corners of the wheeled bottom rack. Further, operating the foot members at the same time is also complicated.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a positioning foot member for baby walker, which requires less installation space. It is another object of the present invention to provide a positioning foot member for baby walker, which has a simple structure and, is inexpensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a positioning foot member for baby walker, which can easily be set between the extended position and the received position. According to the present invention, the positioning foot member positioning foot member comprises a mounting base fixedly fastened to the bottom side of the wheeled bottom rack of a baby walker, and a holder base coupled to the mounting base and supported on a spring member and alternatively set between a received position for enabling the baby walker to be moved on the floor freely and an extended position to support the baby walker on the floor and to stop the baby walker from movement. When changing the position of the positioning foot member, the holder base is pulled downwards from the mounting base and rotated through an angle to aim a first pair or second pair of plug holes of the holder base at two plug rods of the mounting base, and then the holder base is released from the hand for enabling the first pair or second pair of plug holes of the holder base to be automatically forced into engagement with the plug rods of the mounting base by means of the spring power of the spring member coupled between the holder base and the mounting base.